La Busqueda: El Santuario
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Se encontraba sumida en aquel sueño mientras viaja en tren al lado del hombre que ahora comparte su vida. Talía comenzó a soñar con aquellas inquietudes que le persiguieron años atrás, cuando desesperada buscaba el paradero de su único familiar, y que al enterarse que vivía en Atenas, esta no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras su destino... capítulo: Misión
1. Chapter 1: atena

NOTA: _**SAINT SEIYA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS CON EL FIN DE DIVERTIRNOS UN MOMENTO.**_ EN CAMBIO SON DE MI AUTORÍA PERSONAJES COMO SALEM DE CANCER, ODRIA DE CAPRICORNIO Y JAMES DE CEPHEO.

* * *

1.

 _Todo reluce como siempre._

 _Los grandes ventanales dejan ver la pálida luz que atraviesan las lejanas nubes en el cielo, un aire salado resopla cada que la marea del opaco océano choca en los rompeolas, las cortinas se mecen al ritmo de la música que suena en aquella casona de antaño…_

 _Como todo el tiempo, te encuentras sentada frente a ese gran ventanal, observando desde la comodidad de ese sillón de colores viejos como juegan esos niños en el tapete que acabas de terminar hace una semana. En tus manos tienes ese libro usado de historia, colocas el separador y luego lo dejas en la mesa de pino que esta frente a ti. Miras como los gemelos, tus tan amados hijos juegan con esa cajita musical y la hacen sonar una y otra vez, escuchar sus risas infantiles te da un alivio en el alma y agradeces todo el tiempo que has estado con ellos._

 _Suspiras para tu interior, dejando escapar el aire tan rápido y por una fracción de segundo te pones a pensar en todo aquello que has dejado atrás, desde la hermosa ciudad en Grecia hasta esa búsqueda implacable que mantuviste durante años para dar respuesta sobre el paradero de tu verdadero progenitor, inclusive dejaste en aquella ciudad tan lejana al amor de tu vida, a ese hombre por el cual hubieras dado tu vida entera. Sierras los ojos y en ese parpadeo logras visualizar al hombre tan odiado, quien te separo de tu alma gemela, sonríes por otro momento al recordar al heleno, ese viejo amigo que ha dado mucho por ti, al cual creíste que sería el nuevo amor de tu vida, pero solo fue eso, una simple confusión que nunca debió ocurrir y por último, al voltear hacia el ventanal y ver los fogosos rayos del ocaso, te recordó el cabello del holandés, el pequeño hombre el cual cuida en tu lugar todo aquello que protegiste alguna vez…_

 _Suspiras nuevamente y ahora tu vista regresa a la realidad, esa realidad tan tuya y de nadie más, por un segundo te permites observar de pies a cabeza todo lo que los gemelos han crecido en estos tres años, y el cómo cada día se parecen más a su padre, esos pequeños de piel ceniza. Andru, el mayor es quien se parece más a su padre, tiene sus ojos color aguamarina y el cabello rubio que acaba en pequeñas ondas que juguetean con el viento, tan parecido a ese hombre que también es inquieto, alegre y confiado en todo lo que hace, sin dudas es digno hijo suyo; luego giras a ver a Alex, tu pequeño, ese niño es más parecido a ti, sus ojos achocolatados son tan grandes como los tuyos, tiene el mismo tono acaramelado en el cabello, solo que a diferencia de Andru, tu pequeño tiene diminutos bucles que cuelgan cual resortes, él es más serio, mas intuitivo que el mayor, una cualidad tan tuya como suya, ambos inseparables, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos, ambos tan tuyos._

 _Comienzas a caminar lentamente, al tiempo que extiendes tus brazos y te dejas caer con calma sobre tus rodillas, quedando a la altura de los niños, los aprisionas en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, depositando un tierno beso como solo tú sabes dar._

\- - _Andru – volteas y le das un beso en la mejilla – mi precioso angelito y tu Alex, mi serafín dorado – e igualmente depositas otro en la mejilla del menor – no tienen idea de cuánto los amo mis querubines…_

A _mbos sonrientes, pareciera que brillan cada que esa curiosa sonrisa les aparece en el rostro, el escuchar sus sonora carcajadas te hace sentir un alivio, te hace regresar a la vida y te hace no sentir culpa de todo aquello que llegaste a hacer en algún tiempo…_

 _Desde la calle se escucha el estallar con potencia contra ese viejo muro de piedra y con ese sonido llega la inevitable sensación de peligro nuevamente…_

 _… tomas a los niños en tus brazos, dejando caer los juguetes de sus manitas por el repentino movimiento, pareces agitada, deseas pensar con más claridad pero sabes que eso te será imposible. Por reacción lo primero que haces es ir al pasillo ya bajar la escalera que da al ático, donde suben y ellos perciben que algo no está bien, en especial Alex, el niño te mira con incertidumbre, esperando a saber qué es lo que pasa. Caminas hasta encontrar un buen escondite y poder dejarlos ahí hasta que la sensación de peligro pase, los bajas de tus brazos y los dejas escondidos de tras de unos viejos muebles, cubriéndolos con una frazada de color obscuro para ocultarlos en la negrura de aquella vieja habitación._

\- - _Por nada del mundo salgan de aquí, si escuchan que la escalera se baja tápense mas, hasta que no escuchen mi voz y en especial logren sentir mi presencia no salgan entendieron… - acto seguido simplemente depositas un beso en sus frentes y te marchas._

 _… la imagen que capturan tus castañas pupilas se comienzan a teñir de un_ _tibio_ _color carmín y el ardor de un cuerpo herido comienza a dar paso a la desesperación, tu cuerpo es impactado una y otra vez contra la pared del pasillo, creando moratones tan obscuros que parecen hoyos, sientes como el crujir de algunos huesos al desquebrajarse se hace obvio, y el dolor en tu rostro no puede ser retenido por más tiempo._

 _... El cielo se obscurece, y las cumulonimbos comienzan a abrirse paso sobre los rayos naranjas que despiertan al ocaso. Dentro de una de las propiedades que están a la orilla de aquel acantilado, una madre está decidida en entregar su vida de ser necesario por el bienestar de sus hijos, es azotada una y otra vez, pateada, atacada, pero su orgullo es más fuerte y no dirá nada._

\- - _¿en dónde los tienes? – una figura diminuta, cubierta con capas obscuras te pregunta una y otra vez con voz autoritaria – contesta maldita, ¿Dónde tienes a las joyas?_

 _Al no decir nada, eres impactada nuevamente contra la pared, dejando como evidencia un hilo color carmín que desciende desde tu_ _s_ _ien_ _derecha_ _hasta el suelo, estas agitada, muy cansada por usar tu fuerza al proteger a los tuyos._

\- - _Caos, amico… vayan y traigan a esos mocosos, los quiero ilesos por órdenes de nuestro señor…_

\- - _Como usted ordene señora – dijeron ambos en lo que parece latín._

 _La tortura para tu cuerpo sigue sin poder tranquilizarte, pero sabes que esto se está poniendo peor cuando descubres que tu cosmos no puede ser utilizado, el pánico comienza a llenarte el rostro cuando ves que aquellos animales traen a tus hijos jalando de la muñeca._

\- - _Les dije que tuvieran cuidado con ellos, par de idiotas…_

\- - _Alsipe, mejor termina con esto de una vez y vámonos que seguramente el señor Morfeo está inquieto – dice una nueva figura, clamada y segura de sí mismo_

\- - _Céfiro, cálmate, ya le doy el golpe de gracia… o mejor dáselo tú, al cabo que has llegado amigo mío…_

 _El hombre de impotente altura se quitó la capa por un momento, dejando ver a alguien completamente opuesto a lo que su gruesa voz deja ver. Elegante porte, imponente altura, quizá de 190 a 2 metros de altura, ojos totalmente inexpresivos de color violetas, piel_ _caucasica. El hombre camina hasta donde te encuentras y utiliza una le sus tecnicas, mandandote a volar una ultima ves para volar atravez de los cristales y caer en seco..._

 _... Sientes como tu pecho comienza a detenerse poco a poco, hasta que te sumerges en una especie de letargo eterno..._

La joven de castañas hebras se despierta rápidamente, sintiendo como su corazón terminara por estar oprimido y le falta el aire por la terrible pesadilla. Este sueño lo ha tenido desde hace un mes y cada que despierta, su corazón es oprimido por alguna razón...

\- Saori, ¿te encuentras bien? - la voz del otro lado de la puerta le basta para estar tranquila y disipar ese terrible sueño.

\- Seiya... Adelante por favor - dice mientras acerca la bata y la pone sobre sus hombros - ¿sucede algo?

\- Te escuche, ¿de nuevo tuviste esa pesadilla? - dice mientras le ofrece una taza con Té de tila para calmar los nervios.

\- Me temo que si, es la misma sensación, quizá deveria de mandar a alguien a su casa, solo para estar segura de que se encuentran bien. - dice mas para ella que para que la escuche

\- Relájate, ya le mande una nota a Aiolos para que tome cartas en el asunto - le dice tranquilo

\- Gracias Seiya...

Como siempre, se toma la libertad de ir un paso al frente, por eso y por más razones es que lo tiene como parte de su escolta personal, siendo que a ningún otro Santo de oro deja estar tan cerca de ella como lo ha permitido con el Santo de Sagitario actual.

Toma entre sus manos la taza humeante y cierra los ojos con más tranquilidad al sentir el roce de sus dedos, permitiendo sentir ese calor tan apasionado y con tanto fervor que solo él tiene.

SANTUARIO, SALON DEL TRONO...

Se encontraba paseando por el lugar, esta inquieto por la última carta que le mando Seiya sobre el estado de su querida Deidad.

\- Relajate o te mando a otra dimencion y digo que estas de viaje - dice Saga, quien acaba de llegar hace un momento – ya me mareaste

\- Lo siento, pero tu tambien te vas a poner así cuando leas la carta que mando Seiya – dice extendiendo una hoja de papel.

El actual consegero del Patriarca toma la hoja y comienza a leerla detenidamente, llenando de preocupación su rostro con cada palabra que ha leido.

\- Aiolos... - su vos se entrecorta - esto... Dime que esto no es lo que pienzo...

\- lamento decirte que la señora Atena a tenido malos presentimientos, lo peor del caso es que no mandare solo a Can de Cerbero...

\- ¿Te atreverás a Mandar a Cancer con el? - sus ojos parecen platos - dime que no cometerás esa estupidez Aiolos - le exige saber el juez.

\- No tengo de otra...

Fundacion Graude, Casa de Kiddo, Japon...

Desde que desperto, Saori a tenido la mala sensación de que algo no marcha bien, cuando Sagitario acudio a su ayuda, dio la orden de empacar todo y prepara el viaje de regreso a Grecia. Estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal donde esta el balcon, mirando desde lejos el traslado de sus pertenencias. Desde afuera, un chico de cabellera larga y ojos color esmeralda, supervisa todo con suma importancia, mientras que otro castaño se dispone a entrar a la casa.

La Diosa, quien se comporta ahora como la hermana preocupada sujeta en sus manos un paño de seda lila, enredándolo entre sus delgados dedos, suspirando cada que fracmentos de aquel terrible sueño surcan su mente.

La puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente, siendo observada por los orbes castaños de su "amado", aunque a sabiendas del santuario, solo es uno más de sus guerreros.

\- Saori, Aiolos a mandado ya a investigar en su domicilio. - dice sereno, mas que de costumbre- relajate un poco por favor, podría hacerles daño.

El que actualmente porta el cargo de Sagitario camina tan despacio al lado de su "amada" deidad, colocandole su mano sobre el hombro de ella en un intento de tranquilizarla. La diosa suelta una de sus manos de aquel paño de seda, entrelazando sus fragiles dedos en los de su compañero, agradeciendo el que este para ella en ese momento tan dificil. Gira lentamente para verlo directamente a los ojos y ver dentro de su alma a la persona que mejor la comprende y ayuda, esta totalmente agradecida que este en aquella habitación, en soledad para decirse sin palabras lo que ambos sienten.

Ninguno de los dos siente la precensia del que porta a virgo, hasta escasos pasos de la entrada, ambos recuperan la postura que han mantenido, regresasndo a ser simplemente la diosa y el caballero que son.

\- Diosa Atenea, disculpe si la he inoportunado, pero vengo a informarle que todo está listo para nuestro viaje de regreso al Santurio.

\- Grasias Shun, ya no tenemos tiempo que perder, partamos de inmediato.

Dicho esto, Saori sale de aquella habitacion, dejando atras a Seiya y a Shun, para ir por las últimas maletas y regresar a su (no tan sagrado) Santuario.

Al llegar a su habitación y estar en completa soledad consigo misma y cerrando la puerta con seguro de tras de sí, gira lentamente a donde se encuentra el espejo de tocador con detalles en dorado. Mira con detenimiento cada facción de su rostro, cada línea de expresión que se encuentra en este, mira sus manos y como ha pasado el tiempo a través de ellas, observa que su persona comienza a cambiar poco a poco y que su cuerpo mortal está envejeciendo lentamente.

Ella creció siendo tratada como una humana hasta que su abuelo le conto la realidad de su vida, ella creció al lado de sus actuales Paladines Dorados, ella creció sabiendo que existe el bien y el mal, ella creció simplemente siendo Saori Kiddo, la nieta de Mitsumaza Kiddo, un multimillonario, el cual creo la famosa Fundación Graude, el que fue un abuelo cariñoso y compasivo con ella, quien lo fue todo en un principio. Ahora a sabiendas que aquellos días han quedado en el pasado, se aferra a la verdad, ella es Atenea, la diosa de la guerra justa y guardiana del mundo como tal.

Y es por esta simple y existencial razón por la que cuestiona sus sentimientos hacia Seiya. ¿Cómo siendo una diosa de la mitología, la cual se dice que hizo el voto de castidad hacia su padre, puede estar en constante conflicto con lo que dicta su corazón? ¿Cómo es que se permite amar a uno de sus santos sobre todas las cosas? ¿Por qué motivo tiene que dividirse siempre en la diosa y en la mortal? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede ser una?

… la humana

Todas estas interrogantes son las que siempre rondan en su mente cada tanto y es aquí cuando realmente se siente completamente sola, es aquí cuando extraña y llora a mares la falta de su única y verdadera amiga…

…Es cuando realmente lamenta haberle permitido a Rene el alejarse para siempre del Santuario.

Una lagrima furtiva logra escapar del borde de sus ojos, haciéndolos enrojecer, se mira al espejo una última vez, avergonzada comienza a imaginar lo que ella le diría si la viese en ese estado…

 _…_ _d_ _é_ _jate de estupideces existenciales Saori. T_ _ú_ _al igual que el resto tiene el derecho de amar._ _¿_ _Seguramente eres la hija casta? Por favor, deja de lado la trivialidad divina y da tu brazo a torcer, dile al pobre poni lo que sientes, perm_ _í_ _tete conocer los verdaderos sentimientos humanos. El que seas la encarnaci_ _ó_ _n de una diosa, no significa que debas ser como una, al fin y al cabo que esta vida es solo por este momento. Disfruta con todos los placeres que conlleva y date la oportunidad de amar de verdad, no solo como la madre protectora, sino tambi_ _é_ _n como la diosa y sobre todo como la humana que eres_ _…_ _¡_ _deja de lamentarte como siempre lo haces y dec_ _í_ _dete a vivir de verdad!_ _¡_ _Ahora limpia esas l_ _á_ _grimas y ve a decirle a Seiya que lo amas con todo tu poder de diosa!_

Y así lo hizo.

Limpio una vez más esas lagrimas que escaparon de sus verdosas cuencas y sonrío para sí misma, permitiéndose llevar una de sus manos a su vientre, viendo con ilusión que pronto se abultara y realmente conocerá la vida como verdaderamente es.

* * *

Hola y disculpen, este capitulo es corregido por un error de sistema. espero lo disfruten


	2. Chapter 2: Runa Blanca

**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, NI LUCRO CON ESTO... solo son de mi autoria Salem de Cancer, Odria de Capricornio y James de Cepheus**

* * *

Runa blanca

¡Ojalá suceda hoy lo que necesariamente tenga que acontecer!

La Divina Comedia, Dante

Evidentemente era muy joven, más de lo que hubiera aceptado antes. Caminaba silenciosamente por las escalinatas que dan de su templo al siguiente, en dirección de la primera casa. Mientras descendía en silencio atino a sujetar el pequeño dije en forma de roca grabada que su padre le coloco en el cuello al momento de nacer, desde entonces los dioses figuraron una futuro prometedor para él, o al menos eso era lo que su padre le decía todas las noches antes de irle a arropar.

Sostenía con firmeza la agarradera de la caja de pandora, cual descansaba cómodamente en su hombro izquierdo, pues es el que da directamente al corazón. Llego en completo silencio hasta la entrada de la casa de Aries, en donde su guardián trabajaba con esmero y tristeza en una vieja y dañada armadura de plata, la cual había perdido a su portador unas horas antes por un fuerte encuentro con miembros del ejército del sueño.

— Cada vez es más difícil… me temo que ni en la guerra contra hades tuvimos tantas perdidas como ahora — dijo el joven pelirrojo de ojos violetas a su compañero

— Lo sé, creo que la armadura llora amargamente la inevitable perdida de su portador — dijo el otro pelirrojo con orbes turquesas

— Escuche que saldrás a una nueva misión que su majestad acaba de otorgarte, ¿estás nervioso amigo? —dijo el lemuriano al dejar las herramientas a un lado, luego se giró a ver su visitante— según tengo entendido, las runas que utilizas como oráculo personal no presagian nada bueno…

— Despreocúpate Aries, que no creo que sea algo grabe, si lo es, entonces no tendré más remedio que enfrentarlo con la frente en alto como mi maestra me enseño— dijo el irlandés con una sonrisa irónica— entonces creo que seguiré mi camino compañero, seguramente me esperan en la entrada del Santuario.

— Suerte Cáncer, que Atena vigile tu camino…

Y con esas palabras frotando en el aire, el Santo de la cuarta casa alzo su brazo libre en modo de despedida, con quien había entrenado durante mucho tiempo bajo la tutela de su maestra.

En los límites de aquellas viejas montañas, donde el sendero da a la tranquila villa de Rodorio, un chico que no aparenta más de quince años espera inquieto a que su compañero de viaje llegue.

Coloco la caja de pandora un momento en el húmedo suelo, se sentó sobre ella y luego levanta su muñeca derecha para revisar la hora. Afortunadamente aún tienen mucho tiempo de sobra, tiempo suficiente para ir con plena calma.

Sus bellas turquesas trataban de mirar más allá de la negrura de la noche; esperando a su compañero en medio de aquel camino, suspiro resignadamente ahora por más que trate de no reprocharle su retraso a un superior tiendra que recordar no utilizar esos sarcillos que tanto le gustan en presencia de este, resignado por aquel asunto comenzó a buscar de entre sus ropas una delgada y pequeña bolsa transparente en la cual deposito dos brillantes arracadas de oro que se quitó de su oreja derecha, sin embargo se dejó aquel pañuelo rojo que cubre parte de su ceniza y rizada cabellera.

— Pareces un pirata —dijo la característica voz del arconte de Cáncer— agradece que no soy tan estricto como Géminis o Piscis, ni que decir de Oflicuo, si no ya te hubieran arrancado esos sarcillos con pinzas y esa delicadeza no es tan suave como se escucha.

— _Señor Salem_ — dijo exaltado el rubio, cosa que causo gracia a su superior— _disculpe, ya me los estaba quitando_

— _¡Nah! Puedes usarlos durante el viaje, solo recuerda que a la hora de portar al armadura tienes que quitártelos, ahora vámonos que estamos retrasados_

— _¿retrasados se refiere a que tenemos tres horas de ventaja?_ —pregunto el más joven— _lo siento señor Salem, es que… es mi primer misión en compañía de un superior de su rango…_

— _Ya hombre, deja de llamarme señor, ni que tuviéramos tanta diferencia de edades, solo llámame Salem o cuando estemos en misión Cáncer… ¿tú debes de ser Cepheus?_

— _Así es señor, mucho gusto, me llamo James, es un honor el poder trabajar a su lado…_

— _Deja ya las formalidades hombre, y vámonos_ …

Ambos comenzaron a emprender camino a la villa de Rodorio, donde un auto de la fundación Gradué iría por ambos a dejarlos en el Aeropuerto internacional de Atenas.

El carro de Apolo comenzaba su ya clásica travesía, desplazando poco a poco a la señora de la noche y aclarando el lienzo a tonos del color de un cálido fuego. El joven James no dejaba de observar por la ventana del auto, estaba nervioso y como no estarlo si lo acompaña aquel que fue entrenado por uno de los Caballeros Divinos que ayudaron a destruir los planes de Hades y lo encerraron nuevamente, o eso eran algunos rumores que rondaban el santuario como tal. Poco a poco el chico se ponía más nervioso, incomodando así al que tiene en frente.

— _Debería de dejar de estar nervioso, no pasara nada, no mientras estés bajo mi cuidado_ —dijo el mayor poniendo total énfasis en sus palabras

— _No es eso… Salem, más bien, lo que tengo es tristeza. Al arconte de plata que atacaron ayer…_ —eso llamo totalmente la atención del mayor y doblo la hoja del libro esotérico que estaba leyendo _— yo la conocía… su nombre era Melissa y era la portadora de Lepus, no_ _pasaba más de mi edad…_

— …— Salem no sabía que decir frente a esta situación, sin duda aquellas esferas turquesas le recordaron la tristeza que sintió hace tres años, cuando el actual Paladín de Aries y quien fuese su maestra llegaron con severas heridas por todo el cuerpo; los sollozos ahogados de aquel chico distrajeron de sus lagunas al mayor, solo para darse cuenta de que James ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos por vergüenza de que lo viese derramar lágrimas, entonces tomo todo el aire que pudo y simplemente hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer… hablar con el alma— _En algo tan pequeño como una lagrima, cae algo tan grande como un sentimiento_.

Dicho esto, se colocó al borde de su asiento, delicadamente tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ese niño e hizo que ambos se miraran fijamente, zafiro contra turquesa, la armaga madurez contra la inocencia que estaba a punto de extinguirse en este nuevo viaje. Suspiro lentamente y espero a que se calmara su compañero, para luego agregar.

— _Deberías de tener en cuenta que aun somos humanos y es normal el tratar de expresar el dolor que nos apresa de algún modo, jamás te sientas avergonzado de esas emociones, porque son lo que te recuerdan la humildad con la que sir_ _v_ _es a la Infanta Atena, recuerda estas palabras siempre Jame_ _s_ _y trata de ser fuerte, porque hasta yo sé lo que se siente que ataquen a amigos…_

— _¡Gracias señor Salem!—_ por primera vez, aquel niño conoció la verdadera sabiduría que llegaban a poseer algunos de los legendarios santos de la elite de su diosa, y fue gracias a ese chico solitario que entendió que es parte del nuevo despertar del Santuario.

Los tumultos de gente era algo completamente impresionantes para el joven de ceniza cabellera. Salem por su parte, no estaba meramente impresionado como para desatender las obligaciones de ambos, así que tomando el cargo como tal comenzó su andar llegando hasta la zona donde entregan los boletos. Era típico que montones de chicas quisieran sacarle algo de información, desde su nombre hasta donde vive, pero eso no era de relevancia, como para cierto Paladín de Acuario.

— _Regreso, no te muevas de aquí, iré a ver a qué hora sale nuestro vuelo —dijo el mayor._

Contemplaba la gigante pantalla, y dándose cuenta de que llegaron sumamente temprano, decide que será mejor esperar en el área de cafetería, al menos así podrían comer algo antes de subirse al avión. Camino hasta donde dejo a James, tomo su "equipaje" y ambos caminaron a la cafetería frente a ellos.

— ¿quieres ir tu primero? — le pregunto mientras que abre la silla para sentarse.

— Si, regreso rápido.

Al entrar al establecimiento Jame mira completamente curioso el tablero donde tienen los precios y los nombres de la comida, pero al llevar poco menos de un año en Grecia, aun le es muy difícil leer aquel extraño idioma. Si bien una cosa es hablarlo, otra muy diferente es leerlo, no tuvo más remedio que regresar sobre sus pasos y con pena decirle a Salem que le ayude con aquel idioma.

Jugaba con aquel saquito de piel de alce, lanzándolo a escasos centímetros de si sobre su cabeza, atrapándolo con gran velocidad. Al tenerlo nuevamente en sus manos, se sentía tentado en abrirlo, recordando las palabras que le dedico su compañero escasas horas atrás. Nunca se dio cuenta cuando un niño lo miraba apenado, tartamudeaba bastante como para que pasara desapercibido, cuando el irlandés atrapo nuevamente aquel saquito, pudo ver que James estaba con cierto rubor cubriendo su pálida piel.

— _¿te ocurre algo Jame?_

Apenado el joven comenzó a hablar en inglés de una forma meramente desmesurada. Cosa que el chico apenas si logro descifrar el mensaje y con ello, una sonrisa sincera adorno sus labios

— _Relájate—_ el menor respiro y comenzó a decir las cosas más tranquilo en griego — ¿y bien en que te puedo ayudar ahora?

— _Es que no se leer aun griego y todo lo del tablero me es difícil entender_

— _¿quieres que vaya y te traiga algo? —_ el estadunidense asintió— _perfecto, hubieras empezado por ahí, creo que ahora en adelante te enseñare personalmente hablar varios idiomas, pero eso será luego, ahora dime que es lo que quieres comer…_

Para su fortuna el viaje fue muy tranquilo.

Llegaron en el tiempo estimado al Aeropuerto Internacional de Barcelona, donde tumultos de gente entraba y salían por igual. Encontraron un pequeño hotel a las cercanías del aeropuerto para esperar su siguiente vuelo, en el cual dejo al niño que estaba a su cuidado descansando un poco, pues si bien, el viaje no fue largo, para el menor si fue muy agotador.

Esperaba tranquilamente en el café que estaba enfrente al hotel, mirando la carta para pedir algo mientras espera al otro paladín dorado que los encontraría en esa ciudad. Su espera no fue mucha, pues cuando la mesera, de buen ver tengo que agregar, le dejaba el té de manzana canela sobre la mesa, alcanzo a divisar una silueta que se acercaba sensualmente a su lugar.

— _¿puedo sentarme joven?—_ y con una sonrisa modesta espero a que el otro se levantara y le abriera la silla — ¡gracias!

— _Ya estaba a punto de irte a buscar —_ dijo con esa sonrisa ladina que pocas personas han logrado mirar— _llegas algo tarde Odria._

— _Para ti la puntualidad es como si fuera un mantra cierto, relájate un poco, además llegue exactamente a la hora, ni un minuto antes ni un segundo después… buen puede que varios segundos después…_

La joven amazona de Capricornio viste de forma informal, con un blusón largo hasta la pantorrilla, medias de color ocre, sus botines favoritos, esos que solo usa cuando anda de misión y ocupa algo menos formal para los viajes, sujeto su cabello en forma que los dulces rizos caoba se escondieran dándole una forma más angelical y sus dulces ojos castaños resaltaban con el poco maquillaje que se aplicó. Ella salió en una misión hace más de una semana, cuando estuvo lista para ir de regreso al Santuario, una carta del Patriarca le llego, pidiéndole que esperara a Salem y al paladín de bronce que venía con él.

— _en la carta que su alteza me mando, dijo que irás a una misión de suma importancia a Canadá. ¿Por qué si vienes acompañando tengo que ir yo también?_

— _Tu lo has dicho,_ _es algo de suma importancia, el niño con el que vengo es primerizo, aunque yo también he tenido esa pregunta rondando en mi mente desde que me dieron la misión —_ contesto de manera sincera el chico.

— _Eso quiere decir que estas de niñero._

— Así es. _Pero lo que me parte el alma es que hace unas horas, unas amazonas de bronce estaban en misión cerca de Sicilia, cuando fueron atacadas brutalmente por miembros del ejército del sueño… —_ guardo silencio, pues al conocer bien los detalles, se sentía aún más inútil, y eso solo que fue una misión de simple reconocimiento para aquellas novatas.

— _¿quieres que vallamos a la habitación para hablar mejor? —_ dijo la castaña al percatarse que eran el objeto de varias miradas curiosas

— _Primero las damas._

Ambos chicos dejaron la cuenta pagada y se encaminaron al hotel. Entraron al lobby y él pidió la llave de la habitación número 100, en donde estaba descansando el pequeño James.

Al llegar Odria dejo su equipaje —la caja de pandora y una sola mochila de viaje— al lado de las cosas de Cáncer, no pudo evitar observar distante al pequeño que estaba en la cama contigua, durmiendo plácidamente mientras que sus largos cabellos se anidaban alrededor, enmarcando así su bello rostro preadolescente y dando la impresion de ser un nino aun.

— _Me estabas contando sobre este chico… —_ dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla del menor – _me imagino que es de quien estabas hablando_

— _Sí. Su nombre es James y es el portador de Cepheus y parece que la chica a la que hirieron casi de muerte es una de sus mejores amigas…_

— _¿Te lo dijo?—_ hablo ella al ver que su amigo guardo un sepulcral silencio.

— _No con palabras necesaria mente—_ respondió de forma cortante— _mejor dicho, fue con la mirada…_

— _Típico de ti, el que Eoh* te proteja deja en claro el potencial por el cual fuiste elegido…_

— _No te engañes, quizá fue solamente por pura casualidad…_

La chica dejo que el pequeño siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente, se levantó, camino hasta donde estaba Salem y se para frente a él, se agacho un poco para estar a la altura del joven que estaba sentado en aquel incomodo sillón, luego como le es costumbre coloco sus manos en las mejillas de este e hizo que sus zafiros miraran a sus castaños ojos, solamente el silencio reino por un momento.

El joven Salem agradeció de sobre manera que esta vez su amiga no estuviera hostigando sobre ese asunto, y al tiempo que ambos despegaban sus miradas, sus frentes se acercaron para estar una junto a la otra. La capricorniana sujetaba quedamente el mentón del canceriano, luego una mano se abrió paso para subir a ese cabello de fuego que tiene, gesto que su compañero agradeció aún más.

— _There are silences that speak and words that say nothing_ — dijo simplemente el irlandés a la española, cosa que ella respondió con una simple sonrisa

— _Quien no comprende una mirada, tampoco comprenderá una larga explicación...—_ fue lo único que ella pudo decir ante el hermoso encuentro con uno de sus mejores amigos…

Odria duerme en la otra cama mientras que Salem sigue sentado en aquel silloncito en la esquina que da a la ventana; tomo su saco de piel y comenzó a agitarlo, mientras que el sonido de las piedras chocando unas contra otras lo relajaba, fue entonces cuando decidió que ahora es el momento perfecto para hacerle esa pregunta a las runas y acallar sus pensamientos. Lentamente agito el saco, a la vez que formulaba la pregunta calve: " _¿hay algo de lo que me arrepentiré de hacer en Canadá?";_ hecha la pregunta cerro ínstintamente los ojos, vertió su mano al saco y tomo la primer piedra que estuvo a su alcance, cerro el puño casi al instante y sintió como la superficie fría de la runa cambio su temperatura al tacto del chico, en menos de lo que espero, abrió los ojos al tiempo que abre el puño, cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de la runa que sostiene en su mano…

— _La runa blanca… Odín*…_

Aquella ciudad a la que ha ido un par de veces en los últimos tres años ahora tiene un aire más apagado, su corazón dio un vuelco de nervios al llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían los tres. James le comento a sus mayores que él tiene que ir a la universidad en donde un viejo conocido del santuario le entregara un pergamino de suma importancia para la Infanta Atena, a lo que los mayores asintieron y dejaron en claro que regresaran antes que el chico y así partieron por caminos diferentes.

Al salir del hotel con sus armaduras puestas, ambos Paladines de oro comienzan con aquel viaje, decididos a terminar aquella misión y regresar a Atenas lo más rápido posible. Ambos caminan a la velocidad del sonido, sin que las personas se percaten de su existencia como siempre ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales, la capricorniana conoce de maravilla a aquel que camina a su lado, sabe con solo mirarlo a los ojos que algo no marcha bien y temiendo la respuesta sigue en silencio, igual tarde que temprano el mismo Cáncer será quien le diga todo con lujo de detalle.

— _Fue la runa blanca —_ dijo simplemente el cáncer.

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — eso saco de sus pensamientos a la capricorniana y gira la cabeza en busca de esos ojos zafiros para que le digan exactamente lo ocurrido

— _La respuesta a mis preguntas sobre este viaje fue la runa blanca…_

— _Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que aun tienes dudas de lo que está por ocurrir?_

— _Me temo que si… —_ guardo silencio por un momento— _sea lo que sea, pasara de todos modos, lo único que agradezco es que estés aquí…_

Eso dejo sin palabras a la muchacha.

En menos de lo que pensaron llegaron frente al domicilio al que los mandaron, Salem se detiene bruscamente antes de tocar la puerta, gira para ver que la chica este a su lado, esta asiente y coloca una mano firme en su hombro en señal de que no está solo y pase lo que pase lo enfrentaran juntos…

Pero nada, ni sus entrenamientos más duros, ni las largas horas que habían compartido con el paladín de géminis los preparo para lo que hoy esas joyas apreciarían con claridad.

Al abrir la puerta, el interior de aquella casa estaba sumida completamente en la obscuridad, eso para la española le recordó el famoso refrán _"obscuro como boca de lobo",_ enseguida siguió los pasos de su compañero. Salem por otra parte invoco algunas esferas de fuego fauto para alumbrar el camino, giro donde su compañera y ambos se dispusieron a continuar aquel camino.

Llegaron hasta la sala, el pelirrojo fue el primero en entrar, giro su mirada por doquier, regresandola sobre la castana, fueron brebes los segundos hasta que ella llego a su lado, bajo sus botas, sintio un bulto, se agacho y tomo aquel munequito con delicadeza; aunque las esferas no transpasaban la mascara, salem sabia perfectamente cual era el gesto de su companera en ese momento, tomo el muneco ahora entre sus manos y en una de las patas del oso reconocio la letra "A".

\- Andru.

Dijo finalmente, fue en ese intante que persivieron un dejo de cosmo en aquel frio lugar. Fue cuestion de segundos cuando ambos estaban en el segundo piso de la casa, fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de asunto.

* * *

al fin el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade. en lo personal le tengo un gran apresio a estos personajes. espero sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3: la cruel realidad

NOTA: _**SAINT SEIYA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS CON EL FIN DE DIVERTIRNOS UN MOMENTO.**_ EN CAMBIO SON DE MI AUTORÍA PERSONAJES COMO SALEM DE CANCER, ODRIA DE CAPRICORNIO Y JAMES DE CEPHEO.

* * *

— _¿Por qué tu inteligencia, contra su costumbre, desvaría tanto ahora?, ¿o es que centras tu pensamiento en otra cuestión?_

 _La divina Comedia, Dante._

 ** _Santuario de Atena. 2 días después…_**

Los dos paladines de oro junto con el niño de bronce caminan en completo silencio en dirección al salón del trono.

James sabe que es primordial el que entregue al Patriarca ese pergamino.

La chica comienza a hacerse preguntas, como por ejemplo: _¿ por que aquel descubrimiento abrió paso a que Salem se mantenga tan distante? ¿Por qué su compañero no quiere decirle de quien era la casa a la que llegaron? ¿Qué otras cosas le están ocultando?_ Para ser una de las mas cercanas amigas del canceriano, este se mantiene casi todo el tiempo a raya en cuanto a sus cosas personales, cosa que aún la mantiene intrigada con respecto al chico en cuestión.

Salem, por otra parte oculta sus emociones tras una mascara de indiferencia, no quiere preocupar mas a sus compañeros, no quiere contarle nada por el momento a la capricorniana, aun no cree que sea prudente, ya se enterara cuando esten frente al patriarca en cuestion de minutos.

El pequeño Cepheus se encontraba emocionado, si bien desde un principio creyó que el arconte de Cáncer era como los rumores le describen, pues el acaba de constatar que nada de lo rumoreado es verdad, podrá ser una persona que cuando se coloca en su deber, este siempre trata de hacer las cosas concretas y precisas, pero cuando es simplemente un hombre, es de los que llega a despertar admiración en los mas jóvenes y ahora él, un chico que carga con el cargo de santo de bronce, ahora ha despertado cierta admiración y respeto por ese hombre.

Continuaron con su ascenso a las doce casas sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos, cuando pasaban por la casa de algún camarada, este les dejaba pasar sin cuestionamientos, al fin que en el santuario, como en el olimpo, los rumores y noticias corren mejor a veces que en imprenta. Llegando al templo de Piscis, estos se percatan que el guardián no se encuentra en casa, quizá haya bajado al pueblo o aun este en misión por alguna parte del mundo. Llegaron sin problemas hasta los terrenos del Patriarca.

Un joven guardia camina deprisa por los pasillos de la estancia, tocando la puerta y haciendo mención de los tres santos que esperaban desde hace dos días.

— _Hazlos pasar por favor—._ Dijo aquel que es cercano al patriarca y a la misma diosa.

El joven guardia hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que entendió las ordenes, caminando a prisa para no hacer esperar a los tres santos, llego con ellos y abrió la imponente puerta de madera, grabada y pintada de un blanco marmoleado. Los tres santos siguieron con su camino.

Odria observo como el pequeño Jame observaba boquiabierto el pasillo, si bien el pequeño había entrado una sola vez a este lugar, ahora podría presumirle a sus compañero que lo hizo en compañía de dos Arcontes Dorados.

— ¿es la primera vez que vienes hasta aquí? — pregunto la capricorniana ocultando su sonrisa detrás de esa mascara dorada.

— Realmente no. Es la segunda vez….

— ¿pero? — replico la capricorniana dando rienda suelta a sus gestos.

— Pero si es la primera vez que vengo en compañía de dos Santos de alto rango — dijo el estadounidense tratando de ocultar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Entonces tienes que irte acostumbrando a estar en compañía de un santo Dorado — dijo ahora Salem, quien mostraba una sonrisa al fin.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto la chica

— Por que pedire que James sea mi disipulo, este niño no sabe leer ni escribir griego aún, me sorprende como es que a sobrevivido desde que llego.

El mencionado simplemente sintio como su rostro se encendia de un rojo vivo ante las palabras de los mayores, claro que hasta que llegaron a la entrada del gran salón del trono.

Cuando entraron los tres, estos observaron con una mescla de emociones a quien estaba sentada en el trono, puesto que la Diosa Atena ha regresado a casa y esta les invita a pasar. Para el pequeño Cepheus este fue el mejor día de su vida…

— Salem de Cancer ha llegado para hacer el informe oral de la misión, princesa Atena — dijo Salem con una mescla de preocupacion, cosa que el patriarca (el cual esta al lado derecho de la diosa) noto casi al instante.

— Salem, espera un momento por favor. Cepheus — se giro al mencionado — da un paso al frente y danos tu informe — dijo el segundo despues del patriarca.

El chico, a decir verdad de que estaba nervioso, este se levanto y camino un paso al frente para dar informe de su misión.

— Yo, James de Cepheus he traido conmigo el manuscrito por el cual esperaban tanto, tengo que agregar que mi misión fue sumamente calma, sin problema alguno…. — guardo un momento silencio mientras le entragaba a Saga el pergamino, luego de su bolsillo saco algo y agrego — casi olvido que tambien mandaron esta carta para la Señorita Atena.

Al entregar lo devido, el chico hizo una reverencia mas y despue se dispuso a regresar a su lugar.

— Cepheus, muchas gracias — dijo la diosa — ahora puedes retirarte a descansar.

El chico hizo una ultima reverencia y después se retiro. Tanto saga como Aiolos sabían que algo no marcha bien para que la diosa retirara al niño, después de eso se dirigieron a la capricorniana y esta estaba a punto de hablar cuando Aiolos le hizo saber que era lo importante.

— Diosa Atena, Patriarca Aiolos, señor Saga — saludo primeramente y luego prosiguio — yo, Odria de Capricornio he venido junto a mi compañero Salem de Cancer a entregar el informe oral y decir a grandes rasgos sobre nuestra respectiva mision. — dicho esto ultimo regreso a ser otra reverencia en espera a que le autoricen el volver a hablar.

— Puedes comenzar con tu misión primaria — dijo la diosa.

— Su señorias, tengo que comentar que todo esta bajo control en españa, logre erradicar el problema sin nececidad de exponer civiles y posteriormente me dedique a la siguiente mision en compañía del arconte de Cancer — dijo esto ultimo algo preocupada, mas por salem que por ella.

— Puedes continuar — ordenaron y la capricorniana sintió como la vista del consejero del patriarca le clavaba esa mirada esmeralda.

En otra parte del santuario, un grupo de aprendices corren bajo el sol del atardecer, comenzando a ir a sus respectivas cabañas y posteriormente preparar todo para la cena.

Desde lejos un Santo dorado contempla a aquellos niños y eso le arranca un suspiro cargado de nostarlgia de sus labios. Sin dar importancia, simplemente dio paso para que su compañero de armas se sentara a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo Aries? — tomo asiento al lado de su compañero.

— Simplemente obserbo a los aprendices hacer sus deberes, geminis. — dijo el de ojos amastista — ¿y tu que haces por estos lados? Pense que estarias metido en tu templo.

— Me aburri estar encerrado, una caminata no mata a nadie — dijo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

— Aja, seguramete — dijo el ariano — realmente vienes a que te diga que ocurrio esactamente hace tres años ¿o me equivoco? — dijo, luego poso esa mirada cansada en la mirada inquisitoria del mayor y suspiro.

— Kiki, han pasado tres años desde ese día, parece que te torturas todo el tiempo, si lo dejaras salir…

— No necesito de tu compasión géminis — dijo cortante el menor —, pero solo lo diré… todo sea por su memoria.

 ** _Salón_** ** _del trono, santuario._**

Salem se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, recordar con detalle aquella escena le había causado un desequilibrio inigualado, pero tenia que armarse de valor y continuar con aquel relato.

— ¿entonces que fe lo que encontraron? — se aventuro a preguntar la diosa desde su aciento.

— Mi señora — dijo el chico clavando su mirada en el suelo — cuando llegamos a la propiedad, todo estaba sumido en una obscuridad perpetua, no había nadie, solo vació y nada mas — sintió que una arcada comenzaba a formarse por el recuerdo, pero lo calmo al instante y prosiguió — cuando comenzamos a adentrarnos con la poca luz que brinda el fuego fatuo, llegamos hasta el pasillo principal, fue cuando sentí algo bajo mi bota y al levantar lo miramos que era un oso de peluche de color café capuchino con la letra "A" en la pata inferior izquierda… — el chico parecía no poder continuar, un semblante de miedo y algo que difícilmente se podía intuir le lleno de golpe la cara y fue cuando la capricorniana tomo la palabra para continuar con aquello.

— Adelante —, le dijo la diosa al ver el gesto del canceriano.

— ¡grcias! — continuo con aquel relato—, cuando Salem lebanto el juguete, logramos persivir un deje de cosmos muy debil, comenzamos a seguirlo y nos llevo hasta el tercer piso — era en esas circunstancias cuando agradecia profundamente el tener la mascara puesta, luego continuo —, habia rastro de una fuerte lucha, habia mucha sangre derramada tanto en las paredes como en el suelo …— la chica parce que no podia continuar, asi que Salem siguio.

— Lo que mas resalto en ese suelo fue la mancha de la silueta de una mujer…

— ¿posiblemente ella? — pregunto Aiolos desde su postura.

— Me temo que si… su señoría…

— ¿y que paso con los gemelos? — pregunto angustiada la diosa.

Salem aun tiene su mirada clavada en el suelo, apretando el puño y los ojos por igual, nego en silencio y espero para poder hablar…

Pero la diosa se puso de pie y camino hasta donde su arconte de oro para luego agacharse [en contra de las palabras de Aiolos] y abrazo a este logrando hacer que el joven rogara por perdonarlo por llevarle aquellas noticias.

— Salem, descuida — paso una mano por el rojizo cabello del canceriano —, hicieron un buen trabajo, tanto tu como Odria, ahora sera mejor que ballan a descanzar. Luego entreguen esos informes ahora solo descancen, se lo merecen.

 ** _Casa de Vigo, al mismo tiempo._**

El chico de verde mirada tomo asiento en silencio mientras esperaba que su invitado comenzara con la inquietud que le enbarga.

— Shun, dime que pudiste ver a Salem — rogaba el guardian de la novena casa.

— Seiya, me temo que ha traido malas noticias — dijo el joven virgo—, su mirada era sumamente perdida y se notó el desespero de su impotencia.

— Entonces ¿crees que las pesadillas de Saori hayan sido premoniciones? — pregunto el castaño a su mejor amigo.

— Creo que fue mas que eso. Posiblemente fue un habiso desde el principio. Si eso es verdad ahora hay que buscar a esos niños, no quiero pensar en lo que les haran esos salbajes.

— ¿ahora a quien mandara Aioros a esa mision? — dijo mientras llevaba la taza con el humeante liquido a sus labios.

— Mi querido amigo, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué piensa Saga con todo esto? — dijo el joven de esmeralda mirada

— ¿saga? — pregunto Seiya mientras mira curioso a su compañero

— Recuerda que Saga tiene que ver mucho en este dilema, reuerda que él es su padre y ahora sus unicos nietos estan desaparecidos — dijo Shun.

— ¿crees que se entere sobre esto? — dejo la pregunta al aire

— Seiya, recuerda que…. — dijo acallando de golpe al sentir el cosmo de Salem pasar por su casa — solo recuerda que no sabes nada, ahora regreso, Salem esta por entrar.

* * *

Buenas Noches (o días... on las 4am y yo subiendo esto) ;)

creo que esto cada vez comienza a hacerse mas interesante. espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4: Tierras de fuego

**_NI SAINT SEIYA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, solo aquellos como Salem de Cancer, Carim, Rene entre otro oc..._**

* * *

 _Allí se reúne forzosamente toda el agua que no puede estar contenida en el lago  
_ _de Benaco, formando un río cuyas aguas se desplazan entre verdes campiñas._

 _La divina comedia, Dante_

 _Tierras de fuego._

 ** _Hace cuatro años…_**

El calor en aquel lugar era totalmente infernal, los veranos en Grecia no se compara con esto, aquí prácticamente están a las puertas del infierno. No recuerda desde hace cuánto tiempo ha estado caminando en medio de esas calles arenosas sin sombra y los únicos lugares sombríos son debajo de palmeras que escasamente se puede encontrar; ahora si deseaba conocer aquellos oasis tan famosos que hay en el desierto arábigo, según sus cuentas faltaba poco para llegar a la costa del golfo pérsico, en donde tendría que encontrarse con alguien importante para el mismo santuario…

Él era un chico nativo de Ash Sharqiyah*, una ciudad petrolera; ese día se encontraba trabajando en aquel puesto de frutas como lo había estado haciendo durante estos últimos tres años. Desde que cumplió los 11 él se ha encargado de los cuidados de los tres niños que viven en su casa, siempre tratando de que no les falte nada. Es un chico sumamente responsable y astuto.

La tarde comenzaba a mostrar el espectáculo de colores del fuego en ese horizonte tan lejano, en sus pupilas negras se reflejan los colores naturales, siempre sonriendo, atendiendo como todo un experto en el oficio y para cerrar con broche de oro, esa noche cenarían un poco de pescado fresco que la dueña del puesto vecino le obsequio por su buen desempeño.

— Ahora si muchacho, ya puedes irte a casa y saluda a tus hermanos de mi parte — dijo el dueño del local, un viejo mercader como de unos cincuenta años, cuerpo regordete, rostro surcado por la edad y de cabello grisáceo.

— Muchas gracias señor — agrego el chico mientras dejaba el mandil en su lugar y tomaba las bolsas con víveres para esa noche.

Aquel joven de mirada violeta no sabía que su vida cambiaria dentro de poco…

Apareció en medio de una ciudad, no sabía done demonios han llegado, ni siquiera sabía porque debía de hacerle compañía a ese hombre. Camino durante un rato hasta llegar al muelle y sentarse en una banca. Afortunadamente solo traía su armadura puesta y sobre esta una capa obscura, su rostro lo cubrió con un velo negro, solo dejando sus ojos avellana a la vista. Suspiro de repente, luego se concentró para localizar al hombre con el que se vería.

— Si no fuera por la diosa, yo estará en mi templo disfrutando de esa bañera gigante — dijo con amargura en su voz — aparece de una buena vez hombre.

Se concentró lo mejor que pudo hasta que encontró el cosmos de aquel hombre, como siempre se siente turbio, como si siguiera culpándose de algo. Ella decidió ignorar aquel sentimiento de culpa y mejor se dedicó a buscarlo para regresar lo más pronto posible a Grecia. Camino tranquilamente hasta dar con el paradero deseado, con ágil movimiento trepo hasta el techo de una casa vecina, en donde vio al caballero de géminis observando la casa que estaba frente a ellos; no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel caballero femenino hasta que la tenía detrás de él.

— Detente ¿quieres matarme? — dijo ella en medio de una risa sarcástica.

— Jamás te pongas detrás de mi otra vez — dijo aquel hombre—, a menos de que quieras regresar en una caja de madera al cuarto templo.

— Que gracioso Kanon — de entre las túnicas saco una máscara de color platino luego giro con su compañero — por desgracia tendré que usarla una vez que digas que estamos listos para empezar con la misión

— Entonces te estas tardando — dijo con malicia el de géminis — la misión ha empezado desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? — pregunto nuevamente la mujer mientras que se coloca a un lado de Kanon y observa detalladamente la escena en aquella pequeña casa.

— Solo te diré que tenemos que ponernos alertas de que no ocurra nada extraño en esa casa de ahí — dijo señalando —, lo que hay en esa casa es de suma importancia para el santuario. Solo eso sé.

El santo de la cuarta casa no entiende que está ocurriendo y tampoco el santo de la tercera casa quiere decirle nada. Sigilosa se sienta sobre el techo donde están ocultos, observa como unos niños se sientan a la mesa, tres en total entre ellos una niña de escasos cinco años que juega con su muñeca de trapo, sin dudas le recordó a alguien, pero no sabe exactamente a quien, luego de cinco minutos de estar sentados y esperando la posible cena, se observa a un chico adolecente o cercano a esta, deposita un plato humeante en el centro de la mesa y se sienta con los otros tres a cenar. Mientras que en la casa todos sus habitantes cenan sin preocupación alguna, en el tejado donde se encuentran los arcontes la mujer sintió una presencia extraña, cosa que advirtió a su compañero de casería.

— Dime que estoy loca y que eso no es más que paranoia — dice la canceriana

— En ese caso te diría que es paranoia mutua — dijo sin expresión alguna el de géminis.

— Bueno, hagamos esto, tú vas por los mocosos y yo voy a averiguar qué demonios esta pa….

Pero la canceriana fue interrumpida por una gran explosión cerca de ellos, entre la multitud que grita desesperadamente los niños de aquella casa salen de esta para resguardarse de posibles atentados cerca de su vivienda. La mujer instintivamente salió en la búsqueda de aquellas criaturas para luego ponerlas a salvo de todo peligro.

— Cáncer cuidado — grito el geminiano cuando alcanzo a observar a un par de criaturas humanoides tratar de atacar a la mujer, pero esta coloco un muro de cristal cerca de ella que esas cosas terminaron estrellándose de lleno.

Rene de cáncer corrió hasta donde estaban los niños, el mayor de ellos los coloco detrás de él y con mirada colérica ante el hecho de que les arrebataran a los suyos detuvo en seco a otros seres que estaban por atacar por la espalda a la canceriana. Rene se detuvo en seco, giro un momento y observo sorprendida lo que el chico había hecho.

— ¿Cómo? — dijo perpleja

— Deja de hacerte la idiota y llévate a los mocosos al puerto — dijo el de géminis vía cosmos

— ¿a los cuatro? — pregunto ella.

— Si a los cuatro. Ahora vamos, no creo que los pueda detener mucho.

El geminiano comenzó a utilizar el _gold triangle_ para detener a aquellas criaturas sin forma definida, mando a otros cuantos a otra dimensión y comenzó su avance para alcanzar a su compañera. Rene por otra parte tenía que lidiar con el mayor de esos niños, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón para que la acompañaran, cada que ella trata de hablar con el mayor, este le lanza algún objeto telepáticamente, al parecer el santo de oro ya se imaginaba porque su querida diosa había mandado por aquel chico, estaba cansada al tratar de lidiar con ese mocoso y las cosas deformes que los rodeaban de vez en cuando hasta que harta de todo aquello se movió a la velocidad de la luz y noqueo al muchacho, luego llamo a los otros niños para que se acercaran.

— De prisa, ahora es tiempo de irnos — dijo la mujer que lleva al inconsciente en brazos — uno de ustedes agarre mi mano y a la vez todos se agarran de la mano, nos iremos lejos de este lugar

— ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi hermano? — dice un niño de idéntico al mayor.

— Tenemos que irnos, prometo cuidar de ustedes ahora muévanse

La más pequeña de ellos agarro la mano de la mujer, esta se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerles daño. Luego uno a uno tomo la mano de su respectivo compañero hasta que formaron un circulo, de en medio de la circunferencia una luz emanaba brillante, sintieron un repentino mareo y luego al observar cuidadosamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban sobre un barco a punto de zapar. Rene camino hasta el camarote llevando a los niños lejos de la cubierta, recostó al mayor con sumo cuidado y luego volteo a ver a otro chico posiblemente de la misma edad que el anterior.

— Maestra aquí están las mantas que pidió.

— Perfecto, ¿sabes si Kanon está por aquí? — pregunto preocupada.

— Hace un momento mando un mensaje para usted, dijo que fuéramos zarpando y que él nos alcanzaría en un momento.

— Entonces quédate al cuidado de los niños, ofréceles agua y algo de comer, yo iré a arriba.

— Claro maestra.

Por algún motivo, Rene se sentía preocupada por Kanon, sabe que es un hombre completamente terco, en ocasiones le recuerda a Ikki, terco, solitario, no confía en nadie, sarcástico y con un fuerte sentido de la justicia.

En otra parte, Kanon seguía en plena batalla con aquellos que los atacaron, seguían apareciendo por montones, se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas, entonces decidió que sería un buen momento para alejarse, antes de eso reunió todas sus fuerzas y abrió una dimensión desconocida, succionando a aquellos seres hasta esta, luego fue hasta el puerto en donde el barco que debió haber partido desde hace tiempo apenas estaba saliendo. A velocidad llego hasta aquel lugar en donde le esperaba el santo de cáncer con una toalla fresca y algo de beber.

— Te dije que se fueran desde hace tiempo.

— Descuida, todos están bien. ¿ahora puedes decirme que demonios fue todo eso? — pregunto la mujer con los brazos cruzados y recargada en el barandal.

— El mayor de esos mocosos es el heredero a una de las doce casas, los otros tres serán prospectos a armaduras menores — dijo antes de que la mujer interrumpiera — y sobre la siguiente pregunta que estás pensando, no sabemos que fue eso. Jamás los había visto antes.

El viaje fue sin problemas hasta el momento, por lo menos tienen tres días desde que salieron del golfo pérsico, ahora tienen un barco lleno de niños, el mayor de ellos no habla ni una sola palabra, eso le estaba colmando la paciencia a Kanon, Rene por otra parte se reúne de vez en cuando con aquel joven pupilo, y le pide que trate de hablar con aquello niños o Kanon los iba a tirar por la borda en uno de sus ataques desenfrenados.

Luego de mucho insistir, el muchacho al fin pudo sentarse y hablar con el mayor de los cuatro.

— Carim, ese es mi nombre — dijo cansado de tanta insistencia.

— Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Salem, discípulo para la armadura de cáncer — dijo sonriente el irlandés

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto el árabe.

— Vamos a Grecia, a un lugar donde no los dañen — agrego el canceriano — la mujer que viene con nosotros es el Caballero dorado de Cáncer, es agradable y muy atenta, el hombre es Caballero dorado de Géminis.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? — pregunto de nueva cuenta — porque nos trajeron sin nuestro consentimiento.

Para este punto Kanon se dio cuenta de que Carím era un chico de pocas palabras, va directamente al grano y no le importa la opinión de los demás, así que se acercó a ellos, Salem Salió de la habitación y luego se marchó a donde su maestra.

— ¿sabes por qué te seguían esas cosas? — pregunto el mayor

— No.

— Y por lo que veo no es la primera vez que los encontraban — dijo nuevamente Kanon.

— No, esta es la sexta vez que nos encontraron, tenemos que vivir ocultos, por lo general mis hermanos se quedan en casa mientras que yo salgo a buscar algo de dinero para nuestros gastos.

— Y por lo que veo son huérfanos — dijo nuevamente.

— Nuestros padres murieron por protegernos a mis hermanos y a mí, desde que era un niño siempre he tenido esta maldición, cuando menos lo penamos ya están sobre nosotros de nueva cuenta.

— ¿y si te dijera que hay un lugar en donde tu maldición se convertirá en bendición y que tus hermanos podrán vivir pacíficamente sin peligro alguno me creerías? — las palabras de aquel hombre le llegaron a lo profundo, pero luego replico.

— ¿puede haber un lugar así? — luego de verlo con ojos atónicos, cayo nuevamente.

 ** _Santuario de Atena, época actual._**

Camina lentamente por el recinto del tercer templo, hoy ha terminado sus lecciones y se siente completamente preparado para lo que está por ocurrir dentro de unas semanas.

El chico de piel gitana y ojos violeta camina hasta la entrada del templo donde habita, indiferente a sus otros compañeros comienza a subir las escalinatas que dan al cuarto templo, quiere ir a ver como se encuentra un viejo amigo; desde hacer unos días el Santo de Cáncer regreso de una misión en compañía de capricornio y de un niño de plata, al parecer la misión fue sumamente cansada para su mente que desde ese entonces trata de evitar contacto con el resto de habitantes de la orden.

Carím llega hasta la puerta de Cáncer, en donde no siente el cosmos de su actual dueño, así que se toma la libertad de adentrarse hasta la zona privada en donde un desquebrajado santo observa la nada desde su lecho.

— No se supone que tú eras aquel que no se desquebrajaría por más difícil que sea la situación — dijo con gruesa vos una vez que esta frente a Salem — dime Caballero ¿acaso tus runas te han dado una noticia que no puedes procesar del todo?

— Carím... — dijo aun atónito Salem — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— He venido a ver cómo te ahogas en un vaso con agua — dijo sonriente — sabias que tus runas lo advirtieron desde antes de partir, no sé cómo es que te dejas guiar por lo que observan tus ojos, se supone que tú eres aquel que guía a las almas al inframundo.

— Eso no tiene nada de importancia… — dijo Salem tumbándose de nueva cuenta en su cama

— Deja de ver con una venda en los ojos, ni siquiera libra hace eso — se sentó en la orilla de la cama — creo que sería bueno que buscaras el cosmos de la persona que te tiene en este estado, si lo encuentras en el hades, entonces laméntate. Tengo entendido que puedes hacer eso una vez que ingresas a los límites de esta dimensión y la otra…

Salem guardo silencio, en realidad las palabras del futuro Geminiano eran ciertas, pero también hay algunos puntos que no lo son del todo, volteo a ver aquellos ojos llamativos y luego sonrío ante la posible solución a su problema. El otro chico se puso de pie al ver el brillo de vida que nuevamente tiene el canceriano, se giró y prosiguió hasta la salida del templo.

Regresando al tercer templo, su maestro lo observa silencioso, luego agrega

— Tu hermana acaba de mandarte una carta, parece que le está yendo muy bien ahora que es instructora de un campamento.

— Mi hermano y hermanas están viviendo su vida a como ellos quieren, tengo que decirte que me siento orgulloso de que dos de ellos hayan logrado el rango de santos, mientras que mi pequeña hermana vive felizmente en aquel pueblo, lejos de todo peligro…

— Carím ¿te arrepientes de tu decisión? — pregunto el geminiano desde la entrada

— Para nada. creo que es la mejor decisión que haya tomado en toda mi vida, dentro de unas semanas seré capaz de portar la armadura dorada.

* * *

* puerto que se encuentra en el golfo pérsico.

Antes que nada tengo que agradecerles que lleguen hasta este punto.

También agradecer mucho a aquellas personas que han estado siguiendo la historia desde un principio y les prometo que próximamente se sabrá todo lo que paso en aquel viaje de Rene y Kiki, hay muchos cavos sueltos aun, por lo que sean pacientes.

He disfrutado mucho de escribir esta historia, y al leer esta y compararla con alguna otra de las que tengo escritas, creo que se nota la gran diferencia, no es lo mismo escribir ¨la búsqueda¨ que ¨hojas de otoño¨, pero con todas igualmente entrego todo mi cerebrito para traeerles las mejores historias que puedo ofrecer.

Bueno no me queda nada más que decir, asi que espero sus comentarios, preguntas, criticas y todo lo que quieran decir, estaré agradecida ;)


	5. Chapter 5: recuerdos parte I

**_SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE,_** _simplemente me gusta jugar con los personajes y ponerlos en aprietos..._

 _personajes como Salem y Rene de Cáncer esos si me pertenecen..._

* * *

 _— Bien escucha que bien retiene_

 _La divina comedia, Dante._

Cada vez se hace más complicado esto de ser el Patriarca en turno.

Mientras que el patriarca se encuentra ocupado discutiendo cosas de gran importancia al lado de la Diosa Atenea, Saga por su parte estaba revisando los informes escritos antes de pasar los de mayor importancia a Aiolos y que este a su vez le notificara a la Diosa. En ese momento se encontraba leyendo el informe del caballero de Escorpión sobre la misión de la que había regresado hace unos días, no había nada fuera de lo extraño, seguían los encuentros con los soldados del sueño, las desapariciones de personas, en especial niños menores de cinco años, santos que caían en pleno combate, desde hace un año más o menos todo este asunto de los soldados del sueño comenzó a complicarse mucho; se levantó un momento de su silla, trato de estirarse para luego comenzar con la siguiente tanda de notificaciones. Fue cuando un mensajero pidió permiso para entrar al recinto y entregarle una carta al Patriarca Aiolos.

— Gracias, en cuanto regrese yo mismo se la entregare — dijo Saga una vez que tomaba la carta y luego la guardo en su escritorio para que nada la dañara, luego de que aquel hombre ser retirara, abrió nuevamente el cajón y observo el remitente, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro — así que aún están en contacto. Me pregunto ¿Kanon y yo estaremos en contacto una vez que se marche del Santuario?

Tratando de ignorar las divagaciones volteo nuevamente al frente y suspiro pesadamente al observar las montañas de más y más informes, sin mencionar que aún estaba esperando a algunos santos para entregar misiones de reconocimiento.

Luego de un rato Aiolos regreso a sus labores en compañía de Saga, comenzaron a platicar sobre los asuntos que la diosa tenía pendientes.

— ¿entonces la señorita Atena regresara a Japón? — pregunto Saga una vez que logro salir de la montaña de papeleo.

— No, pero mandara a Seiya o a Shun para que revisen unos asuntos sobre la fundación Graude, recuerda que ella no está en disposición para viajar.

— Me imagino que ese asunto aun la tiene nerviosa.

— Por eso casi no se muestra en público — dice sonriente el actual patriarca — por cierto Saga, me estaba comentando que quizá Shion y Dohoko vengan al santuario para tratar algunos asuntos de suma importancia.

— Pensé que los viejos estarían de vacaciones desde que dejaron sus puestos como arcontes veteranos — dijo bromeando Saga — pero sería bueno ver algún rostro conocido, hace años que no sabemos de ellos.

— Lo se amigó.

— A por cierto, llegaron unas cartas para ti, deja te la llevo a tu oficina.

— Tráelas aquí, no creo que sean secreto de estado.

— No lo son, esas las reviso yo — comento sonriente el juez.

Saga camino a su oficina y saco las cartas para Aiolos, luego se las entrego y tuvo que salir casi corriendo por que la señorita Saori le llamaba.

Aiolos observo la primer carta, era de Shion, quien confirma su visita al Santuario para hablar sobre cosas de suma importancia, aparte que tiene deseos de ver a su querida diosa, eso alegro un poco al pontífice, luego agarro la segunda carta; en esta le escribe su hermano Aiolia, quien hace años dejo el santuario para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de los desastres de ese lugar, en ella le contaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que ha estado haciendo desde la última vez que le escribió, desde los lugares que ha visitado hasta las personas que ha conocido y las emociones que ha experimentado. Pero algo lo tenía inquieto, sabía que algo grande estaba por pasar, pero no tiene ni idea de que es. Le pedía a su hermano que lo visitara alguna vez en su casa, que dejara ese trabajo que lo absorbía todo el tiempo, Aiolos se pone un poco inquieto al darse cuenta de que su hermano puede comenzar a recordar cosas que no son.

— Puedes ponerte quieto o yo lo haré — dijo Saga una vez que regreso de su reunión con la diosa.

— Saga — dijo sorprendido Aiolos — ¿Qué necesita la señorita Saori?

— Quiere saber más detalles sobre el asunto de Cáncer, parece que eso la pone aun inquieta y más porque este chico le dijo que podría averiguar si aún esta con vida o no.

— Mmm este asunto terminara por dejarme calvo.

— Ni que lo digas, ahora ¿Qué te tiene en ese estado?

— La carta de Aiolia — dijo resignado — parece que los efectos de tu ataque están a punto de desvanecerse, si esos recuerdos llegan a regresar, posiblemente valla a buscar a los culpables una vez más.

— Aiolos viejo amigo, sabíamos que la técnica podría no tener el efecto deseado una vez que transcurre el tiempo…

— Pero es muy poco tiempo el que ha transcurrido desde entonces — dijo un preocupado patriarca.

— Será mejor que des un paseo, eso te calmara un poco — dijo Saga que coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Aiolos — recuerda que tienes que estar inquebrantable cada que la diosa necesite de nosotros, ve a ese café al que solíamos ir cada que podíamos, y lleva contigo esa libreta, posiblemente sí escribes tus preocupaciones se te pasaran, eso hago yo cada que puedo.

Aiolos solo agradeció el gesto y luego se dispuso a partir por un rato, quizá ir al pueblo le ayude un poco, así que se dirigió a los aposentos de la diosa y le aviso que saldría un rato, si necesitaba algo él podría tráeselo con gusto.

En la entrada que da al campo de entrenamiento, Kiki de Aries camina despreocupado para luego encontrarse con viejos amigos de batalla, en aquel lugar el santo de libra y el de acuario discutían cuestiones primordiales ahora que sabían que Seiya seria padre, por un momento se siente un poco de felicidad, luego el recién llegado es invitado a participar en aquella platica.

Entre las calles del colorido pueblo de Rodorio, Aiolos camina de forma despreocupada, pese a las sugerencias de Saga, este decidió quesería mejor estar un rato solo, así que velo aquí solo, caminando por las calles del pintoresco lugar, viendo a las personas, ajenas a las preocupaciones que ahora cubren su mente. Llego hasta un café al cual le gustaba ir cada que podía, pidió un cappuccino de vainilla y luego se sentó en una de las mesas que hay en el exterior; tomo aquel cuadernillo en donde escribe todo lo que le apetece, lo abrió en una hoja en blanco y luego saco una pluma de tinta azul, comenzó a escribir mientras espera su pedido.

 _Toda esta preocupación ocurrió hace tres años ya. En ese tiempo tendría poca experiencia en el cargo que ostentó actualmente, cuando mucho tendría un año, casi nada para lo que enfrentaría a partir de ese momento._

 _Recuerdo que los santos de Cáncer y de Aries se encontraban en una misión de suma importancia para el santuario. Sabíamos que esta sería la última misión para Rene, luego de eso ella le entregaría su armadura a Salem y partiría para siempre. Quizá era obvio que hiciera eso, después de todo había fuertes motivos para que quisiera alejarse._

 _Tenían casi una semana fuera del santuario cuando la diosa atenea le pidió que regresaran en compañía de las personas a las que protegía, un viejo amigo de entrenamiento y su familia corría peligro. Fue entonces que ella acepto el nuevo mandato y arreglo todo para su regreso._

 _Por otro lado en el santuario vivíamos un infierno, en ese momento Milo, quien entrego la armadura de Scorpio y vivía por el momento en el santuario había tenido un romance tanto con Rene y con Camus (aún me cuesta haberme enterado de eso), por otro lado Aiolia y Salem protegían el nombre de dicha mujer, así que era pan de cada día las peleas entre esos cuatro, en especial Aiolia y Milo._

 _Tengo entendido que Salem cayó enfermo y Rene fue a pedirle ayuda a Camus, ofreciéndole un precio a pagar por ello y este se aprovechó aislándola de Aiolia y Milo, y algunos más, realmente no tengo tanto conocimiento por ese asunto. No hay que mencionar que ese comportamiento preocupo bastante a la Diosa Atenea, así que era momento para tomar cartas en el asunto._

 _Pasaron un par de días más hasta que decidí darle la importancia que merecía cierto asunto en la constelación de Cáncer, subí un momento hasta Star Hill, observando las estrellas y a su vez el santuario que se encontraba sumido en una calma momentánea. No duro mucho mi soledad, pues mande a llamar a mi compañero, Saga._

— _Por lo que veo ya te diste cuenta de la anomalía que hay en Cáncer — fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a mi lado._

— _Creo que es más que eso — resignado por mis deducciones voltee a donde Saga y luego dije — me temo que esto tiene que ver con los soldados del sueño de Morfeo_

— _Creo que la señorita Atena sabe absolutamente todo e inclusive ha tomado la decisión de ir a ver al oráculo en persona — agrega pesadamente — creo que nada alentador saldrá de todo esto._

 _Resignados decidimos entrar al salón del trono en donde se encuentra nuestra diosa y decirle el resultado que las estrellas han arrojado para mal o para bien. Esa noche avanzaba lentamente, tortuosa, pues nuevamente había ocurrido otro encuentro entre Aiolia y Camus, pues este se había enterado recién del porque Rene se mantenía distante durante todo ese tiempo, ya no podía resistir más, necesitábamos verdadera ayuda para solucionar estos asuntos, por más lejos que los separáramos, ellos encontraban la forma de reunirse nuevamente y armar alboroto por doquier. Fue cuando mande una carta a la única persona que podría ayudarnos con ese asunto, para nuestra fortuna el viejo patriarca Shion acepto complacido el poder ayudarnos y visitar el santuario nuevamente. Tengo que agregar que fue otra semana sumamente larga hasta la espera de que regresaran los santos de Aries y Cáncer en compañía de nuestros invitados._

 _Entonces ocurrió la peor pesadilla posible…_

 _Me encontraba en una reunión con Shion y la señorita Atena para solucionar varios asuntos de suma importancia, entre ellos los ya conocidos._

— _Sé que es difícil el tener que lidiar con peleas infantiles entre caballeros, también el que quieran sacarse los ojos por tonterías o líos de faldas — agrego comprensivo —, pero Aiolos, ten en cuenta de que tú eres el alto mando cuando la señorita Atena no se encuentra._

— _Eso lo sé patriarca, pero están a punto de colmarme la paciencia — dije ya cansado de todo._

— _Aiolos debes aprender cuando ser flexible y cuando no, aunque te duela, si la falta lo amerita el tener que desterrar a un santo o castigarlo es tu decisión, recuerda que ahora todo el mundo está pendiente a todos los movimientos que hagas._

— _Aiolos, toma las medidas necesarias — agrega nuestra diosa comprensiva — aceptare la decisión que tomes, siempre y cuando sea la justa._

 _Nunca antes me había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando desperté nuevamente, solo rogaba por no quebrantarme en frente de Saori. Luego de un momento a otro, escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta._

— _Soy yo — decía Saga — necesito pasar, es de suma importancia._

 _Su voz se escuchaba distinta, preocupado por algo que no veníamos venir, hizo una reverencia ante nosotros y luego a duras penas comenzó a hablar._

— _Mis señores, temo que tenemos malas noticias sobre los santos dorados que esperábamos — la desesperación se hace cada vez más notable en el — en este preciso momento se encuentran en la enfermería los invitados y los dos Santos Dorados, me temo que uno de ellos está en muy mal estado, solicito su presencia patriarca Aiolos._

 _Conozco a este hombre desde nuestra infancia, pese a que su hija se encontraba entre los nombrados, su deber como consejero y guardián no le permitían flaquear en ningún momento, fue entonces que la diosa también decidió ir a ver qué ocurre realmente._

 _Estábamos cansados, sin energías._

 _Todos entramos a la sala de Urgencias, lo primero que observe fue a tres personas ajenas al santuario, el matrimonio que estábamos protegiendo se encontraba sentado en una de las camillas, la mujer (quien es la hermana de Camus) cuidaba celosamente a un pequeño niño el cual lloraba amargamente, Atena fue la primer persona en pasar a ver qué les ocurrió, luego seguimos nuestro camino, cerca de la ya mencionada pareja se encuentra un mallugado Kiki, su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado y con manchones de sangre fresca, algunas costillas rotas también y rasguños en el rostro, el chico de Aries se notaba en shock, fue en ese momento en que Shion fue al lado del carnero y trato de hacerlo reaccionar; yo sentí mucho miedo al avanzar hasta donde se encontraba el santo de cáncer. Los mire ahí parados, negándose el soltar su mano, tanto Kanon como Salem se encontraban a un lado de ella, fue cuando Kanon nos observo, su rostro lo decía todo y ni mencionar como se encontraba Saga en ese instante, el hermano menor tenía que hablar con su hermano mayor antes de que viera la cruda realidad._

 _Sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente, tengo que decir que tengo aprecio a esta joven, sin mencionar que es la hija de mi mejor amiga, no quería abrir la cortina, los nervios me estaban traicionando, me temblaron las manos fuertemente, claramente escuchaba el aparato para monitorear su corazón, los gemidos de Salem me parecieron cantos del infierno, sin más tome la cortina que separaba a esa camilla, la abrí sin pensarlo y lo que observe ahí…_

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _¡_ Wow! esto se comenzara a poner buenísimo.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta esta parte, y como les había prometido, aquí esta la primera parte de lo que realmente sucedió tanto a Rene como a Kiki en aquella ultima misión juntos.

Tengo que admitir que fue un completo reto el escribir este capitulo, pues si nos damos cuenta Aiolos parece sumamente inseguro sobre lo que hace como nuevo Patriarca en turno, y creo que esa inseguridad lo hace más humano y no como el típico Aiolos que esta listo para enfrentarse a cualquier asunto; esa inseguridad en la toma de decisiones me gusta un poquito más.

Y ni mencionar la actual relación que tienen tanto Saga como Aiolos, el darse ánimos mutuamente, el tener que lidiar con este nuevo enemigo, creo que sera un buen apoyo para ambos seguir juntos.

otra cosa que quiero mencionar es que este capitulo salio sumamente largo, así que por el bien de ustedes y no artarlos con tanta cosa, decidi que seria dividido en 2, así se disfrutara mucho mejor.

ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, duda u otra cosa no olviden dejar un reviw y con gusto les contestare =)


	6. Chapter 6: Recuerdos parte 2

**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE...**

Simplemente hago sufrir a sus personajes.

personajes como Salem de Cancera son de mi autoría.

Este capi también contara con anuncios publicitarios.

* * *

Aiolos toma un poco del contenido de su taza, el revivir todo aquello lo está poniendo sumamente mal, tanto que tiene que secar su frente para luego proseguir con lo escrito.

 _Lo que mis ojos vieron en ese momento fue sumamente doloroso, Rene se encontraba metida en esa cama, con aparatos que respiran por ella, sus brazos se encuentran vendados en su totalidad, su rostro mallugado no ayuda en reconocerla, la cobija con la que la tienen cubierta se comienza a ensangrentar por el lado del costado izquierdo, su respiración es sumamente débil, deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero me quede por mi deber, por la señorita Saori y por Saga. Las cosas se complicaron con Rene, tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Salem y a Saori. Fueron momentos sumamente fuertes para todos nosotros._

 _Luego de varias horas tratando de hacer reaccionar al joven ariano, Shion le pregunta con profunda sutileza que fue lo que había sucedido._

— _Nos emboscaron — dice Kiki aun en shock._

— _¿Quiénes? — pregunto Saori con la dulzura más tierna que he escuchado en mi vida, luego se acercó al joven Kiki y lo abrazo por un momento — Kiki por favor dinos que ocurrió ¿Quién les hizo esto?_

 _El ariano agacho la mirada, aun sentía el tranquilo abrazo de nuestra diosa, entonces trago saliva y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido._

— _Fueron los soldados del sueño — dijo amargamente — estábamos preparando todos los detalles para partir tal y como nos lo pidieron, todo estaba saliendo sumamente bien, hasta que nos interceptaron en la carretera, el auto cayo al precipicio, pero logramos salir antes de que eso ocurriera, los señores tomaron al niño en brazos, Rene los puso en un lugar a salvo, luego nos atacaron en medio de la nada — tuvo que parar un momento para luego continuar con el relato — eran seis, dijeron que eran de alto rango y que les entregáramos al niño, que les entregáramos a la joya; Rene se negó y comenzó a maquilar un plan para tele transportarnos y regresar a Grecia a salvo. Luego una mujer de armadura color tinto la ataco sin piedad, los protegimos, pero fue cuando separaron a los padres del niño, yo antes de que pudiera hacer algo fui atacado nuevamente, mientras que los protegía con la pared de cristal, luego Rene fue por el niño, trataron de llevarlos a otra dimensión pero ella regreso como si nada — Kiki comenzaba a sentirse mal en ese momento— la atacaron cobardemente por la espalda, protegiendo con su cuerpo al niño…_

 _Todos se quedaron impactados por lo escuchado, la diosa aún seguía consolando a su amigo, luego Kiki agrego algo más para dejarnos en Shock a nosotros también,_

— _A duras penas logro acercarse a donde nosotros, y entre los dos logramos tele transportarnos hasta Rodorio…._

 _Lo peor del caso no fue que protegiera al niño, sino que ella descuido al propio — para este momento Kiki soltó algunas lagrimas_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aries? — pregunta Saga_

— _Rene está embarazada, tiene cuatro semanas, se acaba de enterar en plena misión y yo lo descubrí por un descuido suyo…_

 _Silencio._

 _Fue un silencio completamente helado._

 _La reacción de todos fue completamente llena de dolor, la señorita Saori se llevó sus manos hasta la boca en un acto de reflejo, Shion no dijo palabra laguna, tanto Saga como Kanon no dijeron una sola palabra, por fortuna Salem se quedó a un lado de su maestra momentos después de que lograron estabilizarla._

Aiolos se pone de pie, deja un momento sus pertenecías y camina al baño para caballeros, esta frente al espejo, mojando sus manos lleva agua hasta su rostro para luego seguir con la tarea que se encomendó a realizar, estas difíciles memorias tienen que salir de una u otra forma, cueste lo que cueste.

Regreso a su mesa y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

 _Transcurrió una semana sumamente difícil, mandamos a otros santos a rastrear señales del ejército de Morfeo, pero fue totalmente inútil, desaparecieron de nueva cuenta, sin dejar rastro alguno. Mientras que nuestros invitados nos explican mejor sobre todo lo sucedido, Saori no deja de ir al sanatorio a ver cómo evoluciona la situación de Rene, mientras que Saga y yo tenemos que seguir como si nada pasara. Prohibimos a los involucrados hablar sobre el tema como medida de seguridad, ahora pienso que fue sumamente extremista eso; y como cereza del pastel, ahora teníamos nuevamente a tres de los causantes de las peores jaquecas en toda mi vida._

 _Milo, Aiolia y Salem estaban frente a nosotros, el primero con moretones por todos lados, Aiolia con el labio partido y Salem, mejor dejémoslo así._

— _¡por Atena! ¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza ustedes tres? — tuve que masajearme la cabeza antes de terminar en el sanatorio yo también — ¿y tú Salem, cuál es tu escusa?_

— _… —_ _Salem se abstuvo a dar una respuesta._

— _Aiolos, lo que ocurre es que este maldito hijo de…._

— _Alto ahí Aiolia — dije severamente — dice una palabrita de esas y es lo último — luego de hacerme estallar deje que continuara,_

— _Como decía, el maldito insecto de pacotilla…_

— _Disculpa — dice Milo ofendido — mira nene consentido ¡si quieres mis puños aquí están!_

— _¡Ya basta los dos! — ahora Saga estaba molesto — Salem, mejor ve con Rene, ella te necesita en estos momento._

 _El mencionado hace una reverencia para luego retirarse. En un descuido tanto Milo como Aiolia casi se sacan los ojos en nuestra presencia hasta que Saga (arto por todo el comportamiento indebido) los separa de manera rápida y poniendo fuerza en su movimiento, luego yo trato de tranquilizarme con la siguiente pregunta que realizaré._

— _Ahora que estamos solos ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo que los orillo a esto?_

— _Aiolia fue quien empezó todo — dijo Milo a la defensiva_

— _¡Eso no es verdad! — dijo alterado Aiolia — ¡yo solo trataba de defenderla de ti, maldito psicópata de pacotilla!_

— _¡Ya Cállense los dos! — dije de nueva cuenta — ¿entonces todo este estúpido problema es por el arconte de Cáncer?_

— _… —_ _ninguno dijo nada._

 _Saga ya no sabía qué hacer con todo este asunto y realmente yo tampoco, la situación se estaba poniendo sumamente pesada, entonces mire a Saga un instante y parece que él también pensaba en lo mismo, luego agregué_

— _Bien. Milo tu vete directo al despacho de Saga — nos mira confundido — si haces alguna estupidez ten por seguro que mi paciencia está al límite y soy capaz de ordenar que te encierren en el calabozo, en cuanto a ti Aiolia estarás en mi despacho y la misma advertencia para ti también. Dejaremos que los humos se disipen y cuando estén más calmados hablaremos sobre este asunto._

 _Dicho esto los dos se fueron escoltados por guardias que vigilaban las puertas de dichos lugares, mientras tanto Saga y yo solicitamos hablar con suma importancia con la diosa Atena en sus aposentos, el lugar más privado para tener una conversación como la que estamos por tener._

— _De acuerdo — dijo la diosa — Salem, cuida bien de ella._

— _Así será — dijo el chico al hacer una reverencia._

 _Llegamos hasta sus aposentos, todo estaba en una situación de suma intranquilidad, entonces fue cuando comencé a detallar mi plan._

— _Sé que suena una estupidez, pero esto acabara de una vez por toda con esta situación — dije sumamente cansado_

— _Te escuchamos — dijo la diosa._

— _Qué tal si fingimos la muerte de Rene, decimos que murió por todo lo ocurrido, luego hacemos la ceremonia y al finalizar la sacamos lejos de este lugar._

— _Algo así como en la historia de Romeo y Julieta — pregunta Atena._

— _Pero recuerda en que condición se encuentra — dice Saga no muy de acuerdo con todo el asunto._

— _Mi querido amigo, para eso tenemos un maestro, en estas situación Afrodita nos servirá._

— _Es verdad, el conoce sobre venenos y como contrarrestarlos — agrego nuestra diosa — será la única oportunidad que tendremos para que Rene sea libre de todo este infierno._

— _Será mejor no decirle nada a nadie, mientras menos personas sepan mejor — dice Saga._

— _Creo que sería buena idea preguntarle a Shion que piensa de todo esto…._

 _Luego de que acordamos pedir un consejo a Shion, tanto Saga como yo regresamos al salón del trono para terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas._

— _Háganlo, tienen todo mi apoyo con eso — la respuesta del antiguo santo y patriarca dejo atónitos a los tres involucrados en la mayor venganza de todo el siglo._

 _En realidad no esperábamos que Shion nos apoyara con esa idea tan descabellada, pero así fue._

 _Luego de un tiempo Rene logro despertar, Aiolia estaba con ella todo el tiempo que le era posible, fue una mañana, antes de que alguien más fuera a visitarla cuando los tres decidimos hablar con ella de la forma más seria posible._

— _Rene tenemos algo de suma importancia que decirte._

— _Los escucho — dijo la mujer que apenas si podía moverse._

— _Sé que estas harta de todo este asunto al igual que nosotros — dijo Saori —, también estoy enterada de que querías hacer la mayor venganza en tu vida._

— _¿Cómo? — la mujer tenía los ojos como platos._

— _Pero que pensarías si te dijera que yo puedo ayudarte con esa venganza contra Milo y Camus, aunque Aiolia y el resto de los demás sufrirán por ello de igual manera…_

— _Prosigue — dijo simplemente_

— _Nos enteramos también que estas en cinta, por ello creo que esto será la mejor manera de que estés con tus hijos. Y esa manera será fingiendo tu muerte. Es algo de suma delicadeza pero Kanon, Afrodita, Kiki y Salem están dispuestos a hacer esto por ti. Ahora piénsalo…_

— _Espera…. Con esto le daré en el ego al maldito francés — dice Rene con rencor en su mirada._

— _Moriste por salvarle la vida a su hermana y al hijo de esta — dijo Saga con esa extinta mirada en sus ojos._

— _Entonces hagámoslo. Pero antes como última voluntad, sé que Aiolia no lo soportara, por lo que les pido que borren su memoria, que me olvide completamente, no quiero que el sufra. — las palabras de esa chica eran sinceras, parece que en realidad sentía algo por mi hermano…_

 _Teníamos todos los preparativos completados, los únicos que sabían sobre lo que está por pasar eran aquellos que fueron santos de bronce, compañeros de Rene durante mucho tiempo, Salem, Kanon y Kiki, sin mencionarnos a nosotros cuatro._

 _Durante la última tarde que Rene paso con Aiolia todo fue sumamente doloroso para mi hermano._

 _Horas antes Kanon había ido a ver a Rene, para colocar la solución que la haría dormir durante un tiempo, sin riesgo de que afecte a su embarazo, luego de eso Aiolia entro a ver como estaba ella, quien feliz le miraba. Tenía que despedirse de él, agradecer todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, por ese amor inocente que le entrego, los momentos juntos y le pidió un último beso antes de terminar con ese juego macabro…_

 _No hay que mencionar que todo el asunto del funeral, la cara que Camus tenia, Milo destrozado, pero quien más me dolió ver de esa manera fue a mi hermano, por lo cual Saga se ofreció a borrarle toda memoria de ella, tardamos mucho en convencerlo, pero al final Aiolia acepto…_

Al terminar de escribir aquellas palabras, su alma se sintió un poco más tranquila, guardo todo nuevamente, entro nuevamente al local y pido un pedazo de pastel para llevar y regreso al santuario una vez más...

* * *

¡Hoooolaaaa!

Aquí esta lo prometido.

Pobre Aiolos, todo lo que tiene que sufrir como patriarca, lastima que no dejaron que Saga fuera de nuevo el Patriarca (¿por que sera? xP), en fin.

Como lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, me gusto mucho describir a Aiolos de esta forma, sin mencionar que hasta mi me dolió todo lo que paso la pobre mujer, sin contar el mini trauma que le cause a Kiki (sorry for you), pero si, disfruto mucho hacerlos sufrir (muajajajajajaja), perdón xP, bueno creo que es todo por este día, ya saben cualquier comentario o duda pueden dejar un reviw...

Antes de dar por finalizado este capitulo, quiero decirles que pasen a leer el nuevo fic que estoy subiendo, ¿cual es tu miedo?, otro que estoy disfrutando mucho tambien en escribir...

Ahora si ya me jui...


	7. Chapter 7 : Misión

Vaipra Fallent

Toshiba

[Dirección de la compañía]

misiones.

 _Era ya la hora en que el deseo resurge en los navegantes, y el recuerdo del día que dijeron adiós a los cordiales amigos conmueve al corazón, y en que el nuevo viajero del amor es perturbado si escucha en lontananza la campana que parece sollozarle al día que frénese, cuando comencé a dejar de escuchar, y observar a uno de los espíritus que, de pie, suplicaba con la mano que lo detuviesen._

 _El purgatorio, Dante._

 _Obscuridad._

 _Era turbia y fría la obscuridad en donde se encuentra._

 _Soledad._

 _Nunca se había sentido tan sola en el mundo como hasta ahora._

 _Miedo._

 _Aquel sentimiento que le embarga hasta los huesos._

 _Sabía que todo podría llegar a su fin, desde hace tiempo lo presiente con mórbida exactitud, tiene que llegar hasta aquel lejano lugar para poder reunirse nuevamente con esa persona tan importante para ella; para poder cumplir con la misión que tiene preparado el destino._

 _Destino._

 _Ese cruel destino la separo de su hermano cuando ella era aún pequeña, apenas si lo recordaba. ¿El la reconocería al verla? Han pasado varios años desde ese entonces, ahora es una bella mujer, risueña y esperanzada mujer que espera con mucho anhelo el recontarse con aquel hombre que comparte su sangre._

 _Su nombre._

 _Aquel otorgado por sus padres le recuerda que es dichosa, tiene gracia y porte, su mirada aun inocente cuenta la gran historia que tuvo que sufrir desde aquella separación, mas sin embargo, todo le vio buena cara._

Se encontraba sumida en aquel sueño mientras viaja en tren al lado del hombre que ahora comparte su vida. Talía comenzó a soñar con aquellas inquietudes que le persiguieron años atrás, cuando desesperada buscaba el paradero de su único familiar, y que al enterarse que vivía en Atenas, esta no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras su destino. Sufrió de hambre y frio, pero siempre tuvo esa sonrisa en su rostro. Aun ahora la mantiene, aunque le cuesta mucho, pero él siempre está para apoyarla.

Él, un chico algunos años mayor que ella, discípulo del mejor amigo de su hermano, el mejor alumno. Ahora se encuentra a su lado, cuidando de sus sueños, cuidándola a ella.

Se conocieron en un frio invierno, a las afueras del templo de escorpio, él bajaba al lado de su mentor para conocer al fin a la siguiente propietaria de esa armadura, quizá fue amor a primera vista. Hyoga le regalo una sonrisa sincera, sin maldad en ella y se ofreció a enseñarle aquel misterioso lugar, desde entonces son inseparables.

Ahora varios años después se disponen a ir a una misión al mismo lugar, pero con prioridades diferentes, mientras tanto se hacen compañía uno al otro. Aquel chico de mirada glacial decide acercarse un poco más a la musa para luego sentirla en sus brazos, y de esta manera ella deje los malos sueños de lado.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y en ellos dejo ver una azulada mirada llena de amor por su compañero, esbozo una cálida sonrisa y luego se abrazó a él.

¿con que soñabas? — pregunto Hyoga.

Simplemente recordaba — dijo ella abrazándose aún más a él.

Espero que haya sido conmigo — dijo sonriéndole

Quisieras — dijo ella igualmente.

La joven de rojizos cabellos se aparta un momento del rubio y luego se estira, voltea a la ventana del tren y mira pasar el hermoso paisaje helado que hay cerca de ellos.

Era de noche cuando llegaron hasta la estación donde tenían que bajarse. A decir verdad el guardar apariencias era casi pan comido, pues cada que les toca una misión juntos aparentan ser una pareja de recién casados, y vaya que aún les falta mucho para llegar a ese punto. Es bien sabido en el santuario que ellos son una pareja completamente oficial, hasta la misma diosa les da su bendición cada que salen a misiones dadas por ella, en esta ocasión tuvieron que viajar hasta la Patagonia chilena para ir por unos estudios de suma importancia que Alexander* tenia para el santuario y por medio de una carta mando a anunciarle al patriarca que estaban listos los resultados que tanto esperaban.

Esta misión en concreto no tiene nada que ver con el ya bien sabido ejército del sueño — al menos directamente—, pero si tenía que ver con el resurgimiento de una de las diosas más temibles del olimpo —y no me refiero a Hera o a su hermana Deméter, las cuales son de cuidado—.

Caminaron hasta llegar al hotel donde se esperarían, mientras que Hyoga tiene que ir por esos documentos, ella tiene que salir a buscar un objeto que podría ser de mucha ayuda en contra del actual peligro que está surgiendo en el mundo nuevamente; pero antes de eso pueden tomarse la libertad de descansar por lo menos esa noche del viaje.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se disponían a comenzar con sus respectivos deberes y como era costumbre se despidieron dándose un tierno beso en los labios.

Talía inicio su recorrido por la parte turística del lugar, vestía la hermosa armadura de escorpio y como si fuera una con las sombras se movió a la velocidad de la luz para que no la viesen. Llego hasta los suburbios cerca de la playa, ahí se encontraba otra persona de suma importancia para el santuario, pues un antiguo santo de plata vivía en aquella tranquila ciudad.

Con sumo respeto toco la puerta antes de que la vieran, este giro el pomo desde adentro y luego la dejo pasar, aquel hombre de escasos cuarenta años, mirada grisácea, cabello canoso y tostado color la dejo pasar sin preguntar nada.

Debes de ser Talía — dijo solamente ante la mirada curiosa de la susodicha.

Así es — respondió ella en un perfecto inglés — me mandaron desde el santuario….

Ya lo sé — atino a decir aquel hombre — el nuevo patriarca me informo de tu visita, ven sígueme al sótano.

La escorpiana no dijo nada y solo atino a segur a aquel singular hombre.

Hace años que no salgo a Grecia, pero mi discípulo me mantiene informando de todo — dijo el hombre para cortar aquel incomodo silencio.

¿su discípulo? — dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

Así es, es un muchacho sumamente atrevido, pero de buen corazón, ahora el conserva mi armadura y le da los cuidados que yo le daba antes, seguramente lo conoces — dijo sonriente — es el santo de plata de _pavonis._

Quizás haya escuchado hablar de el — dijo la pelirroja en una sonrisa.

Sé que se junta con otros santos de plata, pero tiende a meterse en problemas con algunos santos de oro, ¡ah! Ese muchacho no conseguirá nada haciendo eso — dijo el hombre.

Disculpe, ¿pero que es ese objeto de suma importancia que tiene para el santuario? — pregunto nuevamente Talía al entrar al sótano de aquella casa.

Todo lo que miras aquí son reliquias que la misma diosa me ha encomendado resguardar, y por desgracia se que los soldados de Morfeo están haciendo de las suyas en estos momentos y que muchos de los jóvenes santos que hay actualmente tienen muchos problemas a causa de ello, pero creo que esto les servirá — dijo dirigiéndose a una de las paredes en donde se observan varias armas colgadas, luego agrega — ¿ves aquel atrapa sueños? — la mujer asiente — bueno, pues ese diminuto artefacto está hecho con hilos de oro que las mismas morías entretejieron para luego atrapar al dios del sueño Iquelos, quien en tiempos antiguos solía martirizar con sueños sumamente obscuros, los que hoy en día se conocen como pesadillas.

¿Eso es el artefacto que nos ayudara? — pregunto incrédula el santo de escorpio.

Aunque no lo creas, ese artefacto fue entregado a la misma atena, pero ese no es exactamente lo que te daré en esta ocasión — dijo el hombre — lo que si te entregare es un objeto que detendrá a la siguiente encarnación del mal — dijo ahora con misterio — cada quinientos años resurge aquella diosa que dice profesar la justicia divina en nombre de los Dioses, y por desgracia el sello que la mantiene prisionera está desapareciendo cada vez mas rápido.

¿O sea que el ejército del sueño esta para servirle? — pregunta sin entender nada.

Niña, seguramente estas enterada de la jerarquía del panteón griego ¿cierto?

Pues si — dijo ella de lo más casual

Bueno, siguiendo esa jerarquía, los oneiros son hijos del dios del sueño Hipnos, que a su vez este es hijo de la diosa Nix, la dueña de la noche — teniendo captada la atención de la joven prosiguió — bueno pues resulta que Morfeo sirve a su tía, la diosa Némesis.

¿Némesis?

Así es, ella ha tratado en innumerables ocasiones tratar de juzgar a la humanidad y sentenciarla con el apocalipsis, para nuestra fortuna, la diosa Atena siempre ha estado para ayudarnos a enfrentarla, pero me temo que en esta ocasión regresara con mayor fuerza y es aquí donde el santuario entra. Ustedes como santos de elite tienen que localizar la nueva vasija en donde reencarnara y eliminarla con esto — dijo el hombre cuando se acercó nuevamente a la pared y de ella descolgó una singular daga — ven siéntate y deja te explico por qué esta arma.

El antiguo santo de pavonis condujo a su invitada a una sala que hay en ese sótano, luego de indicarle que tome asiento, este se encamino hasta un mini bar de donde saco dos vasos y luego se giró donde Talía, quien se encontraba sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

No te molestara en acompañar a este viejo con un trago — dijo sonriente.

Pero que no sea alcohol — le regreso la sonrisa—, creo que un vaso con agua estará bien para mí.

Luego de que el hombre sirviera ambos vasos se dispuso a comentarle toda la historia que hay detrás de esta singular daga. Tomo asiento y luego de tomar un poco continúo con su plática anterior.

Bien, como veras esta daga es sumamente diferente a la que atena resguarda en el santuario.

Eso es lo que veo, ¿pero aquella no es suficiente para detenerle? — cuestiono la joven

Me temo que no. Como te dije anteriormente, esta daga es especial, fue hecha con una pluma de avestruz y bañada en el metal más precioso, esta daga fue hecha por el mismo Hefestos por petición de Atena.

¿Por qué? — frunció el seño

Porque a diferencia de la que ella posee en el santuario, esta daga puede hacer mucho más, veras la daga que tiene atena puede matar el cuerpo físico del dios que surja en la tierra, pero está en cambio, puede perforar hasta su alma. Según tengo entendido Némesis suele elegir el cuerpo donde descansa un semi dios, actualmente hay muchas almas que han vivido desde la era del mito, aunque ellos mismos lo desconozcan.

¿un semi dios? — ese tema comenzara a causarle pesadillas a la chica.

Así es, aunque no lo creas, pero ese no es el caso. Tanto el recipiente de la diosa, como el de sus hermanos tienen que ser localizados, por eso es que el ejército se esmera en secuestrar especialmente infantes menores de cinco años, así los pueden manipular y cuando la diosa llegue esta se los ofrecerá a sus hermanos, en especial a Hipnos, sin mencionar que tiene un trato con Hades para entregarle la tierra una vez que esta sea purificada.

A ver si entiendo. Némesis desea regresar a Hades a la vida y una vez que ella desate el apocalipsis le entregara la tierra a él.

Así es. Básicamente es eso. — dijo el hombre cuando tomo nuevamente el vaso y bebió un poco — por eso te digo que es importante localizar el recipiente elegido y encerrarla antes de que lo posea, o en el peor de los casos acabarla con todo y recipiente, así al menos evitaremos que los dioses gemelos regresen de su encierro.

Mientras que Talía trata de procesar la información recién recibida, a las afueras del centro de investigación de paleontología, Alexander recibe con gusto a Hyoga, a quien no mira desde el desafortunado accidente hace tres años.

Luego de platicar, preguntar cómo se encuentra el pequeño y la hermana de su maestro, cambian repentinamente su estado de animo a uno más serio, fue cuando le menciono un poco sobre la investigación que estaba realizando para Aiolos.

Creo que ya tengo la ubicación donde aparecerá — dijo sin ánimos.

Y en estos documentos dice eso — dijo más como respuesta que como comentario.

En parte, aquí están las investigaciones que solo ellos tienen por enterado, agradecería mucho que este sobre llegue sellado hasta las manos de Atena.

Descuida, está seguro en mis manos — dijo Hyoga antes de levantarse —

Otra cosa, dile a Atena que puede utilizar el vellocino de oro, será de mucha ayuda para lo que les espera.

Hyoga agradeció el consejo, luego de despedirse salió con la frente en alto y se dispuso a regresar al hotel.

Talía no puede esconder su sorpresa ante todo lo que ha escuchado hasta el momento, luego de una gran conversación con ese hombre, este le dijo que la daga encierra el alma en el pequeño rubí que tiene en la hoja, y antes de marcharse le entrego un amuleto.

Lleva contigo este colguije de Nike, la cadena es hilo de oro del vellocino sagrado, te traerá suerte y éxito para terminar con tu tarea.

Muchas gracias — dijo ella mientras sostiene el dije.

Luego el santo de pavonis le entrego la daga envuelta en piel y amarrada con un hilo de seda rojo, la acompaño hasta la puerta y la despidió deseándole lo mejor a ella y a sus compañeros, pues la batalla que se avecina no será nada sencilla.

Se encontraron en la habitación del hotel, habiendo cumplido con sus respectivas misiones se dispusieron a empacar todo y regresar al santuario lo más pronto posible. Tanto Hyoga como Talía no dijeron nada con respecto a sus encargos, simplemente salieron tomados de la mano con un fuerte apretón, el cual silenciosamente les decía que estaban completamente preocupados por lo que el futuro les aguarda.


End file.
